


Leaves Beneath Our Feet

by RabbiBunnu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, stolen paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbiBunnu/pseuds/RabbiBunnu
Summary: just a short drabble to practice writing, featuring Tellie and Ivan eyo





	Leaves Beneath Our Feet

Dried autumn leaves crunched under the leisurely footfalls as the two bodies wandered down a path no one knew but them. “I still don’t get it, you shouldn’t love me like you do. I’m terrible,” Ivan muttered, his hands shoved into the pockets of his pants as he stomped through the forest.  
Tellie walked next to him, her hands gently folded in front of her. “I don’t think you’re terrible, just...” she paused, glancing to the treetops as she searched for the proper word, “a bit over reactive. That’s something you can fix, dear.” She returned her gaze to the slumped boy next to her, his blue eyes fixated on the ground.  
He stayed silent for a moment before taking in a breath to speak, another short pause following that. “It’s really not. I’m not over reactive, I’m doing what I need to do to get to my end goal. You wouldn’t understand, I’ve been doing this for so long. I can’t just stop.” His eyes flickered to the concerned gaze plastered on that error screen, squinting a bit at the sudden artificial light. It wasn’t a bright screen in daylight, but surrounded by darkened trees only lit by the pale moonlight, it was a strain.  
The expression dropped into something closer to disappointment, or offense. “Ivan, I... I do understand, you’ve- we’ve worked together on this. Granted, I don't quite agree with your plan, but I understand why you’re doing it, and… you really don’t need to,” she spoke cautiously, the last few words coming out soft and hesitant. It might've been a bad idea to bring this up, this walk was supposed to be good for him, to let him take his mind off his worries and let him be himself again. “I care about you, sweetie. It hurts to see you pretend to be someone you’re not just to please that demon. He shouldn’t have a say in what you do, it’s not his place.” Tellie could see the boy’s expression strain, as if a terrible migraine just made its presence known. She shouldn’t have mentioned any of this. She noticed the eyes and teeth of his mask, resembling a stylized cat, pulse with a soft blue light, almost like morse code. She’s noticed it before, always when that demon is mentioned, or if Ivan is stressed and can’t figure out what to do. Soft blue light will pulse and he’d cringe, sometimes even covering his ears and doubling down before taking action, usually violent action.  
She waited a few seconds in uneasy silence until his face softened, blue cat eyes trailing to the forest floor again. “I’m not pretending, Tellie. You know this. Vyx has been the most helpful person in my life so far, he can be a real shithead sometimes, but he’s the one who’s gotten me where I am; you’ve done close to nothing.” His words came out smooth and calculated, as if reading from a script. His expression was neutral but his shoulders rigid. She knew this, it was common for Ivan, but it never ceased to concern her.  
“We… we should go back to the base, it’s getting cold,” she said softly, hesitant to make eye contact.  
“Neither of us can get cold, but ok. This was kinda useless, y’know. Walking doesn’t make me feel better about what’s happened. If anything it just makes me tired,” Ivan grumbled before turning on his heel and walking the way they came, taking his hands out of his pockets to cross them over his chest. Tellie let out a sigh before following, worry on her face as they walked in silence.  
After a few minutes of tense footfalls she spoke up, putting a half smile on her face. “What would you like for dinner? I know you ‘don’t eat,’ but I think it’d be good for you. Bounty won’t be back for a while so you won’t have to sit with them, it’d just be us.” she glanced at him with hope, wanting to lift the mood from it’s sour place.  
“If you know I don’t eat then why do you keep trying to feed me. Literally the only person who actually needs nutrition is Bounty, and they can cook for themselves. I’m going to my room when I get back, Vyx wanted me to do something for him,” he muttered the mention of Vyx lowly, as if the trees could be listening.  
Tellie gave a solemn nod, taking in a deep breath and letting it out as a sigh. “I understand, just take care of yourself, don’t let him direct your every move.”  
Ivan gave a sarcastic “Got it.” before pushing the too old door of the base open, letting his arm stretch behind him until Tellie could take it and enter herself. The boy beelined it to his room, scraping dirt and rotted leaves on the broken stairs as he trampled up them. Tellie watched tiredly, consciously dropping her shoulders and moving to the love seat, picking up her book where she left off. The crackling fire giving her a false sense of warmth as she tried to ignore the creaking of a jammed window opening and being slammed shut from upstairs.


End file.
